readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben There, Done That Part 1
This is the fifteenth episode of Ben 10: The Alien Generation by AustralianFan. Previously on The Alien Generation Tears in space-time have caused Ben to travel to a digital reality, and ally himself with Lion-O and Zak Saturday. Plot Ben is on Galvan Prime talking to Azmuth, wanting an explanation on the tears in space. Ben says he doesn’t remember hearing about it, and Azmuth asks how he knew Vilgax was responsible, and Ben says he took a guess. Ben says he honestly isn;t sure whether he was told or not, and wants to be told again. Azmuth says fine, but not now, as he is greatly busy trying to finish the Omnitrix that should have been ready two years ago- but was delayed due to unforeseen complications- Ben wanting to keep his Ultimate forms. Ben travels home with Tetrax, who gave him the lift because the Omnitrix turned him into Spidermonkey instead of Jetray. On Earth, Ben is called by Jimmy Jones, who says he noticed a man made of gold fly by his window. Ben comes over to Jimmy’s house, and asks Jimmy about what he saw. Jimmy says he got a photo, and the photo, though partially blurred, it was clear enough to deduce the gold man’s identify: What might possibly be an older version of Darkstar. Meanwhile, in the future, Paradox, Ben 10, 000 and CyberBen are trying to deduce the whereabouts of Zombozo the Superclown and Vulkanus X, just two of the vastly stronger future versions of Ben’s enemies. Kevin calls and says he saw Everstar flying on his radar, and then he was gone. Ben 10, 000 says he remembers what happened: It was a tear in space-time. Ben 10, 000 turns into Kelvin, and then remembers that he might face his past, so turns into a more familiar face for his past: Drousand. Ben decides changes into AmpFibian, and decides that maybe if he flies randomly throughout the area, he may discover a portal to the future. He does so, and surely enough, flies through to the future. Once there, he changes into ChamAlien, deciding to be secret about this, and find out why the future Darkstar was in the past. Meanwhile, Ben 10, 000 and CyberBen, CyberBen having just joined Ben 10, 000, and changing into Jury Rigg, continue to track Vulkanus X, Zombozo the Superclown, and Everstar, and determine whether there is any link to the villains. Everstar appears behind Ben, and says he knows how weak the earlier Bens are. He says that feeding is no necessity, as he found the constant energy source, and then whispers to Ben, hidden as ChamAlien, that he absorbed the energy of Ledgerdomain to gained limitless power. He then says that despite this, he still hungers for more. He says that he will locate the re-scattered map of infinity, and steal the escence of a baby Celestialsapien. ChamAlien yells out that Everstarwill never gets away with it, consequently giving away his location and Everstar starts shooting at where he heard ChamAlien’s voice. Ben 10, 000 senses he was in trouble presently, and says that the investigation will have to wait. CyberBen changes into Fasttrack, Ben 10, 000 changes into Trojan, and they speed off to the scene. Characters Ben, Azmuth, Jimmy Jones, Ben 10, 000, CyberBen, Tetrax, Gluto Villains Everstar, Zombozo the Superclown (Mentioned), Vulkanus X (Mentioned) Aliens Used By Ben: AmpFibian, ChamAlien By CyberBen: Jury Rigg, Fasttrack By Ben 10, 000: Kelvin, Drousand, Trojan Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:TAG Category:Ben 10 Category:Episodes